


The dinner party

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Awkward Conversations, Dinner Conversation, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Past Relationship(s), Sex Talk, Shower Sex, Tender Sex, Tumblr Prompts, Vaginal Fingering, awkward dinner, rumbelle prompts, steamy shower sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a monthly rumbellingNovember Prompt Smut: Water/Steam (eg shower, pool, sauna etc)While getting ready for an intimate dinner party Robert gets a little handies in the shower.delaying the evening.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 10





	1. Shower steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While getting ready to leave for the dinner party things get a little bit too steamy in the shower,

"Hay so how long do I have before we have to leave for this party? Belle called out as she started the shower in the master bath.

"We should leave within the hour,   
Robert replied. Cora does insist on upon punctuality." 

Nodding her head Belle removed her robe. "What do you suggest I wear, a skirt and blouse or a dress? she called out as she stepped into the Steamy shower.

standing under the shower head letting the hot water wash away the stress of her long day.Belle made a noise of surprise When she suddenly felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind.both moving beneath the warm spray of the shower head.

"Whatever makes you comfortable sweetheart." He whispered in her ear nuzzling her behind her earlobe as The water ran down both their naked bodies.

"Not very helpfully Robert." Belle said while twisting her fingers in his hair And he nibbled on her earlobe in retaliation.

"Stop that." she giggled.

"What, you mean this." he said brushing his lips against her neck. softly kissing her neck and shoulder licking and sucking the water off her delicate flesh.

"Yes, that." she breathily replied closing her eyes enjoying his affectionate canoodling. 

"If you keep that up were going to be late." she said with a playful smile as his lips trailed lower.placing tender little kisses on her exposed throat.

"I know." he whispered in her ear while cupping her breasts.

"Robert." she moaned arching into his touch.feeling him hard against her ass.

He made an unintelligible sound as he kissed her shoulder with reverence while kneading her breasts.his thumb and fingers caressing her hard nipples.

breathing heavily she stood still in his arms as His hand slowly moved down her stomach. reaching in between her legs encouraging her to spread her legs wider.   
he cupped her pussy and pinched her nipple hard! with his other hand and she cried out! smacking his hands away.

"Don't tease me." she uttered as she spread her legs apart allowing his crafty fingers inside her.his three fingers plunged deep inside her slipperily wet pussy.slowly bringing her to the edge of compete pleasure.

"Robert! she moaned as his fingers alternated between stroking and thrusting.he chose the perfect moment to stimulate her clit and she came undone.   
moaning his name,

He wrapped his arm around her. holding her against him as she shook in pleasure.   
his three fingers still inside her, still stroking her through her orgasm.

"Fuck sweetheart, you feel so Fucking good! he uttered in her ear and she smiled turning around in his embrace. pulling him flesh against her and kissing him soundly.   
her body aching with need as she felt his hard erection against her.

"I love you." he uttered against her mouth.

"I know, she said between kisses.   
I love you too." 

he backed her against the cool shower tiles beneath the warm spray. pinning her against him invading her small space.

"Ready for me? he asked with a sly grin.

She giggled and took him in hand.   
"Oh yah." she replied with a cheeky smile while stroking his hard cock, Making grunting noises he bucked needy in her hand.

"little minx." he muttered as he carefully lifted her leg around his waist and slowly sunk into her wet folds.she moaned at the Pleasant sensation of him filling her.slipping deep inside her.

"Ready? he ask his voice hoarse.

She vigorously nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck as he cautiously began to thrust inside her.

Mindful of their slippery precarious situation he moved deliberately slowly inside her. trying to control himself while feeling her hot and wet and wrapped around him.   
engulfing him, practically aching with his own need to Fuck her up the shower wall! he slowly thrusted inside her. desperately trying to hold back. 

"Oh! his mouth covered hers swallowing her moans of pleasure. At the end of his tether He desperately fingered her clit making her come.and the sweet sensation of her pussy spasming around his hard cock triggered his own release.his hips snapped.moving erratically as he continued to thrust inside her. spilling his cum in her until he softened and slipped out of her.

Both breathing heavily she held onto him as he washed in between her legs.washing away any traces of what they did in the shower.he kissed her shoulder after he'd finished cleaning them both up and turned off the tepid water.

After toweling off Belle slipped into her black lace lingerie set. "Mind telling me what exactly it is I'm walking into tonight? she asked looking at him with a knowing smile.

Robert met her eye while putting on his dress pants. "only the lion's den of course, and with only your clever wit for armor."   
he replied with a chuckle.

"Seriously."

"The Mills women can be more then a bit intimating." he said choosing a dark dress shirt for the evening.

"Could you be anymore vague." she teased him.

With a smug smirk he held up two neckties.one silk black and one deep burgundy.

"That one." Belle answered Indicating the silk black tie and bent to put on her black silk stockings.

"So tell me about her, Cora mills how long have you known her? she asked. 

"We go way back, I mentioned that we dated before.actually,More like what you’d might call friends with Benefits." he replied.

"Yeah, I recall you vaguely mentioning something about that." she said giving him a coy little smile.

He returned the smile with a leer.

"Stop looking at me like that or we'll never leave this house." she said with a playful smile.

"Don't tempt me." he said with a mischievous smile dark eyes gleaming with the spark of the devil.

Belle gave him a look and picked up her dress off the bed.

Robert stood in front of the dresser mirror tying his necktie.

"Cora and I have an complicated past, we were together before she became engaged to Henry." 

"So you dated her before she met her husband?

"Not exactly." he hedged.

She gave him a perplex look. "what are you trying to say, are you saying that..

"we were seeing each other before she became engaged to Henry, and after..he carefully replied while casually slipping into his suit jacket.

"And after the wedding." he said just as casually while adjusting his shirt cuffs.

"You, you had an affair with a married woman." she exclaimed in disbelief.

"If you expect me to say that it's Not one of my proudest moments, I'm afraid Not.there are many many things from my past that I'm Not particularly..let's just say they are some other things that take that honor.   
things I hope that you'll Never have to learn about me." he said while zipping up the back of her dress.

"No secrets between us Robert,I'll love you no matter what happened in your past.just don't lie to me."

He nodded his head and with a deep sigh tenderly kissed her. "No secrets."   
he agreed.

"So what happened between you two?   
she asked despite her trepidation.

"We continued to sneak around behind poor ignorant Henry's back, and for awhile   
I actually thought that Regina could be mine." he confessed with a self deprecating smile.

"Is she? she hesitantly asked while trying to sound casual about the possibility. 

"Kind of has my eyes doesn't she,   
or so I thought. but Cora insisted that the child was in fact Henry's." he answered.

"Oh, so do you believe her? 

"Cora's word alone..No, he chuckled.   
of course Not." 

"So then, how do you know? 

"I went behind Cora back when Regina was 5-years old and had a test done." he coldly explained.

"And? she asked anxiously.

"No Regina is Not my daughter, for once in her life Cora was being truthful."

"So that was the end of your affair."   
she deuce.

"till Cora got the 7-year itch, and we briefly started back up again. we had a thing on and off again for the better part of her marriage.but it eventually ended and we haven't seen much of each other since.just at social events were still on friendly terms with each other. in fact, Cora is probably one of my closest friends." 

"And you didn't think to tell me this before? she asked somewhat overwhelmed by their history.

"It didn't seem pertinent at the time, don't worry sweetheart that's all in the past.blood under the bridge and all that." he said brushing off the topic.

"Ready to face the hungry lionesses?   
he asked with a grin.

She shook her head and smiled. "when you said that you had a complicated relationship with her, you weren't over exaggerating."

"No I wasn't, does it bother you that I have a past with her? he asked.

"No, not at all.she shook her head. she is your past.now your with me." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't have anything to worry about,   
do I? She asked looking at him with confident blue eyes.

"No, nothing." he said reassuringly and kissed her.

"we're going to be really late." she said against his mouth as he began to unzip her dress.

"I really don't give a Fuck! he said slipping his tongue inside her mouth deepening the kiss.


	2. The Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to finishing this one, one day and 2 more fics to update!! Fingers crossed kiddies xoxox

They arrived Fashionably late to the mills household.Belle checked her lipstick in her makeup mirror.

“You look stunningly beautiful,Robert said as he rang the door bell.you'll be the envy of the ball,” 

She smiled coyly at him. “I'll take the complement since I hardly had time to get dressed.” 

He gave her a smug little smile when the door opened to reveal Cora Mills herself.

“Darling, she said throwing her arms around Robert and kissing both of his cheeks. I'm so glad that you could make our humble little dinner party.it's simply been too long.” 

“Really Cora, don't be so dramatic.  
didn't we meet at the Mayor's luncheon last week.” he retorted with a fond smile and tenderly kissed her hand.

“Yes it was, wasn't it? where has my mind gone.” she said eyeing the petite brunette by his side.

“Cora, I don't believe you've meet Belle.”  
he said following her gaze.

“No I don't believe we have, hello dear. Cora said with a fake smile and offering her hand to shake.I'm Cora Mills Robert and I go way back I'm afraid.” 

“Yes Robert spoke fondly of you, thank you for inviting us tonight.” Belle replied with a beaming smile. 

“of course,after all Robert and I go way back.” Cora said giving him a look.   
”well come in! 

Robert protectively placed his hand on the small of Belle's back ushering her into the Mills home. 

“Is she always so dramatic? Belle whispered in his ear as they entered the vestibule.

“Yes.” he nodded his head and helped her to remove her jacket.

“Mother, the caterers need you in the kitchen.” Regina mills said to Cora who promptly excused herself. 

“Well do my eyes deceive me, or is this Robert gold.” Regina mills said with a red lip smile.

“Regina dear, he said kissing her cheek. how are you? 

“Good, I'm good and who is this?  
Regina asked.

“This is my significant other, Belle.”  
he answered with a genuine smile. 

“Well hello dear, don't you have a young pretty face.” Regina said tactfully pointing out their age difference.

“Mmm thanks, nice to meet you.  
Robert speaks so highly of you.”  
Belle said cheerfully.

“Did he now, Regina glanced at Robert.  
well it has been awhile I'm glad that you could come tonight.” 

“Well after I received your mother's invitation, I realized that I was past due for a visit.” he replied.

“Well how nice, excuse me I have a call to make before dinner starts.” Regina and Robert shared a nod before she walked away.

“They, seem..nice.” she said and he made a face.

“So what happened between you two,  
why did you break it off? Belle asked. 

“If you were to ask her that same question she'd probably say that I stopped having fun, and I would agree for the most part.but, there were other factors.”  
he replied only vaguely answering the question.

“Such as? she pressed.

He smiled sheepishly. “such as, one of those things that I'm not proud of.” 

“You wanna talk about it? she asked with a sympathetic smile. 

He laughed. “God No, I'd rather keep that part of my past buried deep.” 

“Well you can you know, talk to me when your ready.” she said taking his hand in hers. 

“I know, he squeezed her hand.  
but perhaps not the right time or place my love.” he replied with a rised brow. 

“Right, she laughed. well shell we go into the dinning room? Belle asked when Robert squeezed her hand. 

She looked up at him to find his face had turned white as a sheet,

“Robert..she began when the look in his eye held her tongue.she turned her head to see what he was staring at and was met with icy blue eyes and flaming red hair.

“Well, look what the cat drug in.” Zelena mills said with a simply wicked smile as she slowly came toward them. 

“I was wondering if you were going to show your face here tonight? she licked her lips eyeing him like a piece of prime meat.

“Zelena.” he uttered his tone cold.

“Oh don't play coy love, I know you've missed me.and I've missed you.” Zelena said with that unsettling wicked smile.

Belle glanced from the intimidating red head to Robert's pale emotionless expression.

“I was told that you wouldn't be here tonight.” he bit out with an unnerving smile of his own.

“Plans change, what's this? she asked eyeing Belle with repulsion as if she were something sticky that she found under her shoe. 

“She is non of your concern, I warn you dearie stay away from her.” he said with a edge to his tone.

Belle looked up at him taken aback by his threatening tone of voice.

Zelena laughed spitefully. “easy love,  
I wouldn't dream of marring such a pretty face.” she said looking at Belle with pure disdain.

“excuse me, but I'm standing right here! Belle snapped.

“Hush pretty, the adults are talking.”  
Zelena retorted looking at Robert and licking her lips seductively.

“Do not, spake to her.” Robert hissed. 

“Down boy, don't worry I won't tell your dirty little Secret,” Zelena replied with a knowing smile.

“That's enough! he snapped.

“What is she talking about? Belle asked looking to Robert for an explanation.

“Not the place sweetheart.” he answered deflecting the question.

“Yes, now run along child and let the adults talk,” Zelena said condescendingly. 

losing her patience and more then a little offended by the red haired witch. Belle opened her mouth to curtly respond when their hostess suddenly reappeared. 

“My goodness, why is everyone just standing around in the vestibule? Zelena please take her coat and don't dawdle. Robert could you please help me select a suitable wine for dinner? Cora asked with a disingenuous smile. 

“of course.” Robert replied sharing a reassuring look with Belle before following Cora to the wine cellar.

“What's the main course? he asked looking at the wine bottles.

“pan fried salmon with rustic vegetables, mushroom soup for starters.” she replied and he nodded his head turning his attention to the white wines.

“So your girl seems lovely Robert, how long have you two been together? she asked.

“Long enough to truly know her heart.”  
he replied while examining a bottle of white wine.

“You must really care for her, you've never brought a date to our dinners before.  
she commented. 

“Yes I do, Belle means a great deal to me.  
I love her more then I've ever loved anything.” he replied simply while selecting two bottles of white wine.

Cora laughed scornfully.honestly Darling, how can you even say that with a straight face.why the girl's..she's young enough to be my one of daughters! he shot her a look.

“But she's Not, Belle is nothing like us.”  
he hotly replied. 

“Oh did I offend you darling,honestly. you've become so sensitive.really she is lovely.” she replied with her disingenuous smile. 

“Were not going to continue this conversation.” he said handing her two bottles of white wine with a smirk.

“Thank you dear, She kissed him longingly on the cheek.darling I need a favor.”  
She said giving him that look.

“Of course you do.” he chuckled amused by her predictability.

“Now don't be crossed, it's a simple thing really.she shrugged.it's just there's been some talk. rumors going round the office Henry's position might be in Jeopardy. if you could look into the matter I would be most grateful.” she said in her soft manipulative manner.

He nodded. “of course, I'll look into it first thing in the morning.that is..if you'll do something for me.” he said with a smug smile.

“certainly, I'm glad that we could come to some agreement.now, shall we seal it like we use to? she said invading his personal space. 

He took a step back from her. “I think not.” 

“Well she really has you, hasn't she. capturing the cold heart of the beast,  
she laughed spitefully. it's too ridiculous Robert! surly you see this for what it really is?

“Oh, and just what is that? he asked looking at her in annoyance. 

“A fling, nothing more.eventually she will leave you and break your poor old heart.” she said with mock sincerity.

“You mean Like you did? He shot back.

“Oh no my darling, I never left you. I'm still here,I simply chose to marry. She replied with a knowing smile. 

“Well that's one thing that we could both agree on about our past, you chose this not me.” He replied sounding bitter to his Chagrin. 

“Still so bitter dear, after all this time.”  
She asked with that same knowing smile.

“Not anymore, I've moved on from our ill fated romance bygones and all.” He replied with a shrug.

“Oh my Robert, I love you the most!  
when your in such denial.” She said.

“old wounds tend to still bleed when jabbed at.” He casually explained meeting her indifferent gaze.

Belle found herself wondering into the kitchen looking for Robert. 

“Lost or looking for the harder stuff? Sidney glass asked as he sat on a stool with a glass of liquor in his hand.

“I'm looking for someone actually,  
I'm Belle French.” she said introducing herself.

“Sidney glass, I'm Regina's place holder.”  
he glumly replied.

“I'm sorry but I don't understand?  
She replied.

“I'm the guy that Regina calls when she can't find anyone else, when she doesn't want to be alone.” he explained with an sullen expression. 

“But why, I mean why do you do it?  
She asked.

“Because that's who i'am, I'm Regina's fool.” he answered and took a long drink from his glass.

“I'm sorry I shouldn't have, I didn't mean to pry.” She said apologetically.

He laughed out loud. “really, in this house! 

“Sidney there you are, we’re about to sit down to dinner.” Regina said chiding him like a adolescent child.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. “I was just having a conversation with..I'm sorry but what was your name again?

“Belle, I’m..

“Oh right, right.” He replied cutting her off mid sentence.

“Don't tell me your drunk! Regina accused.

“I'm not, just a little buzzed.” He replied with a shrug.

One of the servers slid a drink across the kitchen table which Belle gladly excepted.

“Well don't let Mother find out, I'll never hear the end of it.” Regina said taking the glass from him and taking a drink.

Belle sipped her own drink while quietly observing the peculiar couple.

“So Belle is it? Regina asked.

Belle nodded her head in reply.

“tell us, how long have you been seeing Gold? Regina inquired.

“6-months.” Belle replied.

“Sounds serious, I’ve never known Gold to date anyone passed 2-weeks.Except For Mother.” Regina stated.

“I..you know about that, about them? Belle sputtered in shock by her casual attitude.

“Please dear, i’am many things but naïve isn’t one of them.But don’t worry that’s all over with now.” Regina said.

“I’m not worried.” Belle stated. 

“Really.” Regina replied with her red lip smile.

“Yes, when Robert and I moved in together we agreed that there would be no secrets between us.” Belle retorted.

“Really, you moved in together. He didn't say.the little devil how long? Regina asked taking another drink from her glass.

Belle took along sip of her own drink before answering. “3-months.” 

“Well..Regina smirk.

“Your all being very rude, hiding here in the kitchen while I sit all alone in the big empty living room.” Zelena said pouting as she stomped into the kitchen.

Sidney and Regina both rolled their eyes at the flaming red head in Exasperation, “Zelena We’re not ignoring you, we were just getting a drink.” Regina retorted lifting her glass in the air. 

“Well, you might have gotten one for me.” Zelena grumbled.

“My, what is everyone doing in the kitchen? dinner is to be served in the dining room.” Cora exclaimed as she and Robert emerged from the wine cellar.

Cora and her husband Henry sat at the head of the dining room table while Regain and sat at the opposite end with Sidney glass beside her. Robert sat down beside Belle and Zelena sat across from them.

Belle found that Dinner At the Mills home was a quiet affair with Regina and Core Mills Sharing odd looks throughout dinner. While Robert simply refused to even acknowledge the other Mills’s very existence while she tried desperately to get his attention.Belle found his behavior to be just as odd..

The long pregnant silence continued as dessert was served. Decadent chocolate torte. 

“Oh No, no this won’t do.” Cora uttered after taking a Single bite out of the dessert. 

“Excuse Me.” She said with a fake smile as she got up from the table and exited the room.

“Well I for one think that dessert is delicious.” Henry commented with a pleased smile. 

“Yes it is Daddy, but you know how Mother is.” Regina agreed. 

“Yes smashing dinner, Zelena said rising her wine glass in Mockery. Sweetie are you enjoying your dessert? Zelena said indicating Belle while speaking in a childish voice.

“That’s enough.” Robert said glaring at her. 

“Touchy.” Zelena Said while taking a drink of her wine.

The sudden ringing of a cellphone broke the awkward tension at the diner table.

“ Excuse me.” Robert said pushing his chair back and giving Zelena a warning glare before leaving the room. 

Which she took as an invitation. Soon after leaving the dinner table Zelena also made a weak Excuse and followed suit. Finding her target in the library just as he was ending the call.

“Lost are we? He said spotting her Lurking in the doorway.

“No, I found exactly what i'am looking for.” She replied eyeing him and licking her lips.

“Oh and what is that? He asked returning the look with a frown.

“You.” She said in a Sultry tone.

“Sorry to disappoint you dearie, but it’s not going to happen.” He replied with a dark gleam in his eye.

“Why not.” She pouted.

“Oh been there, done that.” He snidely replied. 

“Your always such a damn tease, but I do enjoy the chase.” She said as she slowly approached him. Swaying her hips as she walked. 

“Zelena.”

“Yes love.” She said putting her hands on his chest.

“No.” He said shaking his head at her.

“What, No fun fucking me unless it’s behind Mommy’s back! She snapped.

“That’s quite enough! He snapped back prying her hands off him.

“Don’t worry love, the little tart never has too know.” she whispered as her hands moved lower. Grabbing him by his crotch, 

“Dose little Robbie want to come out and play! She hissed with a wicked smile spread across her face.

He tried to pry her hand off but she tightened Her Vice like grip, 

“Excuse me, but Just what do you think your doing! Belle called from across the room.

“Run along and play sweetie, this doesn’t concern you! Zelena Replied with that wicked smile plastered across her face.

Taking the opportunity when she was otherwise distracted Robert Pushed her off! 

“Everything having to do with that man concerns me! Belle shot back. 

“I have this Belle.” Robert said his voice gruff and his face flushed with humiliation. 

“I can see that.” Belle retorted crossing her arms. 

“Honestly Robert, the little tart has been nothing but annoying. Why did you Bring her here.” Zelena Asked in annoyance. 

“Zelena, for the last time. Were done,  
he nodded his head. I don't want you.”  
He carefully stated.

“Anymore, you wanted me enough to Fuck me right on top of mommy’s dining room table! Zelena Screeched. 

“Enough! He all but yelled.

“Oh yes I forgot, you only wanted me then because I was just a naïve little girl! You like little girls don’t you love! Zelena shot back.

“That’s enough! Robert Evenly replied pointing a warning finger at her.

“What is she talking about? Belle asked looking to Robert for an Explanation. 

“Nothing, nothing but none sense and things better left buried.” He replied hardly able to meet her eye.

“Is that what i’am to you love, a skeleton in the closet? Zelena Demanded with her angry icy stare. 

“Less.” Robert bit out.

Zelena Huffed. “Well That’s alright, She’ll leave you. Eventually, and I’ll still be here love.waiting for you.” 

They watched her storm out of the room in a huff. 

“What was that about, Robert what was she talking about? Belle asked him as he continued to avoid looking at her.

“Nothing, let’s go home.” He said staring at the floor and shaking his head. 

“No, tell me.don't shut me out.” She urged.

“Belle, please.” He replied looking up at her with shame and regret clearly written all over his face. 

“Robert, you can talk to me.no more secrets.” She said coaxing him.

He nodded his head and sighed, seemingly resigned. “Alright, back when I was still seeing Cora something happened.. something I’m not proud of.” He hesitated to continue. 

“Go on, there’s nothing that you can tell me that will make me stop loving you.”  
She said reassuringly.

“Zelena is The real reason why I suddenly broke things off with Cora.” he Paused looking to Belle for understanding. She tilted her head waiting for him to continue.

“I was jealous you see, that’s no excuse but..I was very crazy about her.i came to this house that night because I needed to see her.but she wasn’t here.her and Henry had gone out and only Zelena was home.  
she was no more then 17-teen years old at the time and I was lonely.We drank,  
I was drunk but I..I Fucked up Belle! I took her virginity that night and I was too ashamed too look Cora in the eye afterwards.”

“That’s why I ended the affair, because I’m a coward, I’m a Monster.” He proclaimed.

She shook her head. “Your not a Monster, your an idiot maybe but your human.we all do things that were not proud of.” She said giving him a half smile. 

“Except for you, your perfect. And I’m so afraid that one day you’ll see me for what I truly am and you’ll leave me.” He said choking back tears. 

“I do see you, I know you who you are and I love you. Your an flawed human being Robert gold.” She said softly stroking his face.looking into his eyes with warmth and affection.

“Can we go home now? She asked as he pulled her hand away and tenderly kissed the Palm of her hand. 

“Yes, lets leave this Viper’s nest. shall we.” He said opening a window.

She giggled. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’am.” He said stepping out of the floor length window! 

“We can’t just leave, what about my coat?

“I’ll buy you a new one.” He said taking her hand and helping her out the window. 

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this!  
she giggled.

“Well you said you wanted to live a life full of Adventure.” He replied with a sly grin making her giggled in Hysterics.

**Author's Note:**

> This one really got away from me, I was hoping to keep it a one chaptered fic.but, well the best laid plans and all that.


End file.
